


锈湖：百年孤独

by mirrorsek



Category: Rusty Lake | Cube Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Cien años de soledad AU, Lime, Multi, Stand Alone, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorsek/pseuds/mirrorsek
Summary: 范德布姆家族在摆脱了家族的诅咒之后，许多人由此度过了平凡的一生。
Relationships: Albert Vanderboom/Frank Vanderboom, Albert Vanderboom/Ida Vanderboom, Ida Vanderboom/Samuel Vanderboom
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	锈湖：百年孤独

1864年，阿尔伯特的父亲，詹姆斯·范德布姆收到一封从英国寄来的信件，是詹姆斯的叔叔，威廉·范德布姆的律师寄来的。老炼金术士于今年年初过世，膝下无儿无女，所有的遗产全部赠给了侄儿。詹姆斯彼时穷困潦倒，向友人借钱买了一张通往英国的三等船票，漂洋过海来到一个叫锈湖的镇子上。  
一年后，他认识了一个叫玛丽的女人，和她结了婚。他们有一栋面向锈湖的三层新式住宅，用不完的精力和年轻的欢愉。两年后的四月他们新添了三个孩子，比预产期提前了三个月。  
提前到来的孩子们让詹姆斯欣喜万分，又给他带来许多作为父亲的压力。  
他们像许多新教徒的孩子，没有受洗就平安地在院子里一天天长大。那个个头最大的男婴叫塞缪尔，哭得像只乳猫一样的羸弱，三个孩子中唯一一个女婴被取名艾玛，最后那个孩子，天生额头上就有一块紫红色的胎记，家庭医生劝慰玛丽这种胎记在三岁时就能褪去，而这个这个孩子却拥有了它一生。他被取名为阿尔伯特。

阿尔伯特是个性情孤僻的男孩。他长得比其他两个孩子要快，比提前他二十分钟出生的兄长要高半个头，并且从刚开始上学之际就戴着一顶软呢帽子遮住头上的胎记。  
玛丽在院子里为他们测身高，用小刀在门廊上的柱子上划上标记，刻上他们名字的首字母。 而阿尔伯特在母亲写自己的名字之前执意把刀子要过来，踮着脚在门廊上歪歪扭扭刻上A字。  
为此艾玛和他吵了一架，因为既阿尔伯特开了先河，他们三个人此后便只能自己刻上自己的名字，母亲不会帮他们一点忙，况且她的E写得并不好看。  
阿尔伯特尽量去父亲的书房躲着她。詹姆斯误以为这个孩子对叔父的炼金术有兴趣，便着手教导他，带他阅读佶屈聱牙的炼金术书籍。机缘巧合的是，阿尔伯特沉迷其中，或许有一个原因是他与中世纪贤者艾尔伯图斯·麦格努斯（Alberio Ma gnus）名字相同。他在上帝的巨大而奇妙的坩埚之中，找寻世界运行的奥秘。

他一度向往自杀，想回到“比最黑的黑还要黑”里去。他发现世界本就是毫无意义的存在，人唯一的目的就是死。  
他有天夜里趁家人熟睡找了把刀子，站在院子里的井边，预备割腕之后跳进井里。在刀刃逼迫大臂上的血管上时，他看到了井檐上站着一只渡鸦，正用它漆黑的双眼注视着他。  
这是他第一次迫近死亡。本能促使他意识到自己畏惧死亡，畏惧死后未知的一切。阿尔伯特把手中的刀放在井檐上，借冰冷的月光从井里窥伺自己的脸，那张瘦削的长脸上带有紫红色的胎记。阿尔伯特想要痛哭，但是他并没有到达如此悲伤的程度。于是他的双手捂住自己的脸，悲伤地祈求死神不要带走他。

不久，家里步入了沉默的丧期。死的不是阿尔伯特，而是他的父亲。他的父亲在一次炼金实验中误食了炼金药剂，当即高烧不退，玛丽喂他服用生鸡蛋、牛奶，都没有挽回他的生命。他当天晚上在妻子与子女的痛哭声中溘然长逝。  
阿尔伯特陷入自责的深渊，他一直认为是自己带来了死亡的阴霾。他发疯似的在炼金书籍中寻找起死回生的答案，想要赶在下葬之前把父亲复活。可是他失败了。在詹姆斯的葬礼上，随着父亲的棺木埋入土中，塞缪尔与艾玛向父亲的墓穴里洒下鲜花，阿尔伯特把他那一份书房的钥匙留给了父亲。

家中死水一般的生活持续到了丧期即将结束。那是一个三月的怡人晚上，天气转暖，紫番红花花期将至，阿尔伯特辗转难眠。他紧闭双眼，并非是窗外野猫喧嚷的夜游声打扰了他的睡眠。这股情欲的低吟从这栋房子里，透过楼下卧室里母亲的鼾声，喑哑地低声呼唤着。这栋老宅发着温热湿润的低烧，使他的床榻都轻微地硌着他的骨头。  
阿尔伯特把自己包在被子里，右手向身下逐渐显露身形的世界之钥摸去。他握住他的钥匙，轻轻磨砺它的前端，世界初始的奥秘在他手中徐徐拉开序幕。  
紫番红花悄无声息地绽开，花蕊从花瓣中探出观测宇宙的眼睛。一墙之隔传来乳猫似的尖叫，这声音如跗骨之蛆，他摆脱不去，任由它在耳边萦绕。随着一股热流涌过脊椎，他嗅到春日崭新的泥土芬芳。

潮水到了第二天清晨才褪去，阿尔伯特一夜无眠。他疲惫地走出房门，撞上同样走出房门的塞缪尔，和在走廊上穿着整齐的艾玛。三兄妹心照不宣，静悄悄地关上了昨晚本锁好的天窗。

他们共同保守这个秘密，每天晚上都能听到艾玛神秘的情人翻过后墙，房顶的瓦片传来轻微的声响，接着是走廊的脚步声，为整个家里带来了爱情无声的躁动。他们从来没见过他，对他只口不提，只知道他有一口法国佬的腔调，喷羽之味的香水，清晨四点钟准时离开。  
四个月之后，艾玛那神秘的情人再没来过。当时正逢议会改革前夕，街道上每天都有人游行，散发大量的宣传品，玛丽警告塞缪尔与阿尔伯特不许在外逗留太久，而阿尔伯特听闻有一场绞刑即将在镇子中心执行，要吊死一个法国人，便不顾母亲的阻挠偷偷溜了出去。  
镇子中心人头攒动，阿尔伯特无心听那些市井女人对法国人的唾骂，仗着身量高瘦挤向前去。他看到了人群中的艾玛，她的嘴唇毫无血色，脸如死人般苍白，只有眼眶泛着红色。她披着厚厚的黑色呢子外套，捧着一束白色的菊花，瘦小到甚至马上就要消失不见。有那么一瞬间阿尔伯特恍然大悟，随即向绞刑架上看去。那个属于他姐姐的死刑犯有一头棕色的直发，鼻子又大又挺，阿尔伯特多年后看到他的外甥就会想起他。

艾玛与这个法国人的私生子生于1884年晚秋一个再普通不过的下午，当天晚上下了零星的小雪。塞缪尔到家时把外套挂在衣架上，发现弟弟怀里抱着一个正在啼哭的婴孩。  
兄弟二人匆匆交换眼神，阿尔伯特的手指指向母亲紧锁的房间门。  
“他叫什么？”塞缪尔问。  
“弗兰克。”阿尔伯特答。

这个孩子如他孀居的母亲一般温柔沉默，像一只温顺的小狗，有着结实圆润的小腿和像杂草一样茂盛的棕发。他一生中熬过了天花、麻疹和杀死他许多亲人的霍乱，参加过第一次世界大战，荣获过一枚员佐勋章。二战结束后，他与其他四十万英国人从地球上消失，唯一的女儿劳拉·范德布姆用他送给她的一只布偶熊代替尸体葬入坟墓。镇子上的牧师曾说他会是个圣徒，但最终玛丽没同意他去读神学院，“范德布姆家族的人不适合成为圣徒。”她说。更因为大多数人对命运一词一无所知，只是妄加猜测，上帝未曾眷顾过这个镇子上的任何一个人。

他们混沌地活着，混沌地去生，混沌地去死。偶尔其中有人在混沌中醒来，发现世界是一片漆黑，就在硫磺与火之中找到黄金，在塔罗牌中得到启示。  
阿尔伯特怀疑一切，怀疑哲学之石并不存在，怀疑上帝已经死去。那天下午他走进一个吉普赛女人的帐篷，他本想去工厂找些活计，却被一个衣着褴褛的吉普赛孩子拉走。他听不懂他说了什么，却婉拒不了他的把戏，孩子的眼睛流露出自然娴熟的恳切，他被拉到一顶精美的帐篷前，帐篷里的女人正在吃惊地看着他。  
他本想解释，可带他来的孩子已经消失不见了。只留此地长彻的蝉鸣，灼热的夏日阳光烫着他的脊背。  
“您好。”他模糊不清地说。  
没人知道这个年轻人是怎么来的，下午两点一刻他准时出现在艾达·齐雷格的帐篷外，随他而来的还有炼金术士家族一个世纪的未来。她听从了这个古老家族发出的神秘的呼唤，于第二天的下午拜谒了范德布姆家。玛丽被她突如其来的拜访弄得不知所措，却还是让儿女们为她准备了红茶和餐点。  
阿尔伯特不明白她为什么要来。就像是他被那孩子带到了她的帐篷前，而她被命运带到了他的家门。他的视线无法从她黑白色的头巾与蜷曲的红发、额前的湿汗和手臂日晒过明显的麦色肌理和苍白肤色的划分上离开。她执意在晚饭之前离去，阿尔伯特起身送她。他推开狭小的院门，努力平复自己颤抖的声音问道：“您为什么要来？”  
晚六点夏日的晚风惊扰起湖面上交颈的野鸭，捕鱼船缓缓归去，他的心像是被握在渔人手里的鱼，随时可能被开膛破肚。艾达的身上弥漫出远东的苦涩的药草香和咸津津的汗液味道，她的眼睛像是一泊碧湖：“您应该知道，但不是现在。”  
他无法注视她美丽的眼睛，其实他已经听不懂她说的话。她低沉的嗓音使他的骨头里涌满了泡沫，他失去了与她博弈的能力。阿尔伯特勉力维持自己的呼吸，他的骨头嘎吱作响，仿佛他的身体已经老去，而灵魂在地狱里燃烧着。

他爱艾达，而塞缪尔也爱她。塞缪尔每周三与周六去找她，和她一起去河边散步，后来增加到每周二到周六都去。阿尔伯特从不去找她，在家门口碰见她时说一声“您好”就匆匆离开。他对她讳莫如深，多半出于自卑的阴影，所以终日在家中。玛丽刚开始以为他是中暑，因为陷入夏日自卑的爱情里就会与中暑的症状相似。他觉得每一餐都索然无味，索性只嚼一些降暑的冰块；他的目光涣散，嘴唇没有血色，塞缪尔的容光焕发会使他痛苦。艾玛隐约猜到了什么，可她没有说明，偶尔建议弟弟去找一份工作。阿尔伯特听从了她的建议，这份建议并不出于亲情而出于同情，他向母亲要到了书房的钥匙，打开蒙尘已久的书房，重启炼金的工作。后来他又租赁了一套小房子作为他的炼金实验室，在贫民窟附近，价格便宜，每天只有晚上才回家过夜。

他因此躲过了塞缪尔和艾达，唯一没错过的是他们的婚礼。婚礼在镇子上的教堂举行，弗兰克和镇子上的另一个女孩儿做他们的花童。塞缪尔亲热地拍着弟弟的臂膀，新婚的喜悦暂时减缓了长大成人的兄弟间淡漠的维系：“我以为你不会来。”“的确很忙。”阿尔伯特去亲吻新娘的手，祝福他们两人。这个时候他突然想问她那个她没有回答的问题，但他没有问，因为摄影师来了。范德布姆全家人坐在摄像机前——玛丽、塞缪尔、艾达、艾玛、弗兰克与阿尔伯特，照片定格的一瞬间艾达面对相机露出笑容。这张照片被留到艾达的孩子露丝长大，还挂在客厅的墙上，每个人的脸上都落满灰尘。

十年后死神带走了她，她死于生下露丝的产褥热。她死后她的长子莱昂纳德作为钟表匠的学徒离开锈湖，从此再也没到这里。阿尔伯特最后一次和她说话是在她临盆的前一晚，莱昂纳德八岁，正在和弗兰克把手藏在桌布下用叉子打架。晚餐吃的是甜豌豆，艾达吃得很少，大部分时间都在和艾玛闲聊。“名字取好了吗？”艾玛出于关心问她，塞缪尔说如果是男孩就叫他詹姆斯。“还没有想好女孩儿叫什么。”艾达接过了丈夫的话，这时阿尔伯特抬头，他的声音又轻又柔，仿佛一句没有力量的口号：“叫她露丝。”

他永远缅怀她，在她死后在家中四处找寻她的痕迹。她留下过的一寸小照，梳子上缠绕的几根红发，她的女儿露丝深深的眼窝和瘦高的颧骨。某天晚上他从炼金室回来，站在她的阳台下敲着那扇兄弟房间的窗棂。苦艾酒的酒精松弛了他悲伤又紧绷的神经，在玫瑰花盛开的夏夜里任由他四处寻觅吉普赛女子的神秘踪迹。艾达打开了窗户，塞缪尔并不在家，阿尔伯特抓着阳台栏杆跃进她的房间，栏杆上的铁荆棘刺伤他的手。艾达问他为什么要来，阿尔伯特在内心搜索着答案，但他喝醉了，没人能告诉他为什么来，也没人告诉他苦闷的夏日为什么永远没有结束，于是他用他尚在流血的手握住了艾达的手，痛苦地抚摸着她的脸颊。艾达没有躲开——阿尔伯特丑陋又消瘦的脸上的神情仿佛她就是那朵玫瑰上的荆棘，吸引他、扎伤了他的手；但他不肯松开，且执拗地发问着：  
“您为什么要来？”  
她错失了最好的躲过他的机会，多年前那个傍晚以及刚才那一刻。她在生命的轮回里目睹范德布姆家族的悲剧，看到阿尔伯特亲手摘下她的眼睛，她未曾谋面的孩子露丝的诞生，这一切都在悄无声息地偏转了原本的轨迹，而她也不明白残酷的真相为何没有揭开它本来的面纱。“命运，”她说，“是命运。”  
阿尔伯特不解地摇摇头。他想埋在她怀里痛快地大哭，像孩子埋在母亲的膝里。他抱着她，短暂地如释重负让他心生畏惧，惶恐又迷茫地注视她的眼睛，试探性地吻上她饱满的唇。他像一只迷途的牡鹿，驮着美丽的公主跑进森林，把他的淤泥送进她温暖的沼泽，再趁夜踩着星光倒映的水潭离开，留下满院盛开的玫瑰馥郁的花香。

艾达的死、莱昂纳德的离开，并没有给这个家族任何喘息的机会。莱昂纳德走后，锈湖爆发了一场霍乱。第一个倒下的是玛丽，她死时她的儿女围在床前，家里还没有除去为艾达守丧的黑纱。她的孩子把她葬在了詹姆斯的身边，两位快要被家庭所遗忘的老人最终躺在了一起。  
她的死并不是终结而是开始，围绕着范德布姆家的庭院，四周的居民纷纷在数日之内就一命呜呼，教堂门口等待葬礼的尸体蒙上一层白布连到街的尽头，后来不仅是教堂门口，尸体无人收殓就堆在街上，引来苍蝇与蛆虫的盛宴。塞缪尔在这时倒下，露丝在他的怀里啼哭。呕吐和腹泻让这个结实的男人形同枯槁，他死前唯一的话是庆幸莱昂纳德已经离开。他的尸体停在家中小房间的桌子上，艾玛让阿尔伯特带着弗兰克和露丝离开。阿尔伯特无法阻止她，她铁了心把他们往外赶：“快走吧，弗兰克，”她最后抱住儿子的头，踮起脚吻了吻他的前额，“我向你保证，等你回来后就会看到我。”然后她把弟弟和孩子们推出去，使劲地“砰”一声关死了门，弗兰克甚至没抓住她黑呢子外套的衣角。  
弗兰克跟着阿尔伯特在狭小的炼金室待了三天，第三天夜里他趁阿尔伯特入睡跑回家里，艾玛已经离世。她并非死于霍乱，而是一场预谋已久的自尽。她在遗书里给儿子留下了一笔财富，足够让他平安长大，还嘱托他把自己向南葬在家族墓地里。她躺在床上，弗兰克发现她时她已死去多时，剃刀割开的手腕浸泡在掺有羽之味香水的温水里，水已经冰凉，她的怀里抱着一束白色的菊花。

阿尔伯特把塞缪尔和艾玛葬在家族墓地，昔日繁盛的范德布姆家族大多数人已躺在地下。弗兰克抱着露丝，把他用过的一支钢笔随着母亲埋入坟墓。老牧师合上圣经对他说：“向上帝祈祷吧，孩子。”  
弗兰克垂下头，碧绿的野草搔着他脏兮兮的白短袜之上的一段脚踝。他正处于变声期，用他哽咽着的嘶哑嗓子低语：“我向上帝祈祷过，但是上帝没有听到。”

家里的丧期似乎永远不会结束，生与死的首尾两端连成无法解开的环，空无一人的院子使弗兰克无数次想象这座庭院已经被世人遗弃，他是这片杂草与白蚁丛生的荒林里最后一个人。他假想给他的兄弟莱昂纳德写一封又一封的长信，这些信件躺进邮差自行车的袋子里，到达莱昂纳德手上已是一个世纪后。莱昂纳德的确没来过信，弗兰克便抱着穿着短小的黑裙子的露丝，哄她入睡，然后自己好在街上尽情闲逛。  
他那时还足够年轻，不知道上帝在他舅舅同他一样的年纪时就已开始装聋作哑。阿尔伯特把他当做孩子，给他穿上剪裁得体的短裤，放他在炼金室周围游荡。他同妓女、洗衣工的孩子们聚在街上成群结队地嬉戏，在秽污的贫民窟街道里四处寻找刺鼻的香水味，踩着堆积在窗下的垃圾，扒上他们母亲的窗子。孩子邪恶的、好奇的、晶亮的眼睛，贪婪地注视窗格子里光滑的胴体——这是谁的姐姐，她是谁的母亲，在模糊不净的窗前出售她们的身体。  
他逐渐长高，可还穿着短裤，女人们伸出来涂着红甲油的手把钞票给他，唤他去为她们买烟。直到夜幕降临，他跳上阿尔伯特自行车的后座，让舅舅载他回家，任由自行车后座的钢条硌红他的腿根，硌出一条粉红色的长痕。  
阿尔伯特很快发现了他的秘密。六月的一个早晨阿尔伯特没有回家，弗兰克在一个妓女家的窗子里看到了他。他横躺在床上不着寸缕，却还戴着那顶软呢帽子。弗兰克第一次看到阿尔伯特的裸体，他的身体瘦弱，能看到灰白色皮肤下的肋骨和少毛的肚脐。那女人躺在他身侧，她的手抚慰着他两腿间的野兽。弗兰克感到羞耻，羞耻从他腿根之间自行车硌出的红痕而来，引起轻微的灼痛。阿尔伯特看到了窗外的他，于是瞪了外甥一眼，弗兰克撒开抓住窗台的手，头也不回地跑了。一个小时后阿尔伯特回到炼金室，弗兰克坐在他的书架前面对着摊开的书第一页心神不定，他们当做什么也没发生。  
当天傍晚阿尔伯特用自行车载他回家，露丝坐在自行车的横梁上，他坐在后座。阿尔伯特的身上传来淡淡的香味，这香味不属于任何一种，只能被命名为阿尔伯特，在贫民窟的污水和粪便气味中如此明显，迫使他想哭，想叫阿尔伯特的名字，想再闻一次。

他翻开阿尔伯特的柜子，偷偷试穿舅舅的长裤。他的裤子很长，胯窄得像一条缝，名叫阿尔伯特的味道从樟脑后悄悄溜了出来，弗兰克抽抽鼻子，那种味道稍纵即逝。他尝试把裤子穿上去，裤脚太长，只能露出他一节脚趾头。

他被阿尔伯特留住。阿尔伯特不许他出门，让他留下来照顾露丝。露丝五岁，他把她抱在膝上教她读书写字。莱昂纳德偶尔来信，抱怨钟表匠工作的枯燥。起初是弗兰克给他回信，后来是弗兰克说，露丝写。弗兰克没有结婚，前后共有几位情人均无果而终。

1914年七月，英国正式宣战，宣战的钟声在小镇上敲响。弗兰克与露丝正在炼金室门口对坐下棋，钟声响起时他猛然站起来，棋子滚落在地上。阿尔伯特的声音适时在炼金室内响起：“如果你想走，那就走吧。”  
良久门口传来露丝的声音：“他真的走了。”  
阿尔伯特正在把硫倒进酸剂里：“我知道。”

这场战争打了四年，最艰难的时候是在索姆河，他已有近一年没收到露丝的来信，不知道露丝与阿尔伯特是死是活。德军的坦克在战壕附近轰隆隆地开着，他突然落下泪来，颤抖的手打开怀中的怀表，小相上是艾玛抱着他的合影。弗兰克把自己的怀表送给战友，托他战后送回锈湖。  
他险些死在索姆河，在战地医院躺了三天两夜，烧得胡言乱语，并且失去了左手。他在第三天的晚上醒来，透过战地医院上白色帷幔的缝隙，看到了漫天璀璨的星河。护士过来给他检查伤口，用法语问他阿尔伯特是谁。弗兰克冲她艰难地笑了一下，并没有回答。  
1918年，停战钟声响起了。弗兰克被送回了家，家门敞开那一刻他发现无论他走了多远——渡过了英吉利海峡，在索姆河摸爬滚打，向法国姑娘们开玩笑自称是阿尔勒人，她们叫他的法文名法兰西斯——范德布姆家族的旧房子永远坐落在锈湖湖畔等着他的归来。他穿过院子，秋千在风里咿呀着；他又穿过客厅，旧年一家的照片挂在墙上；他走上楼梯，露丝打开房间门的同时捂住自己的嘴巴，眼泪从她的眼眶里流出来；他最后敲开了阿尔伯特的门：“早安，舅舅。”阿尔伯特正在阅读一份关于停战的报纸，在弗兰克声音响起的同时他放下手中的茶杯，从头到脚地扫视了他一遍，看着他胸膛上的勋章和空荡荡的左袖口，最终点了点头。

他睡了一整天，醒来后给莱昂纳德写信。露丝把他走后莱昂纳德寄来的信都拿出来，以便他一封封地翻阅。其中有一封信专门写给了阿尔伯特，她没能拿到，一直放在阿尔伯特房间的抽屉里。  
那封信上标明写给阿尔伯特，露丝拿到信后就递给了在餐桌前吃早餐的阿尔伯特。阿尔伯特反复确认并非弗兰克·范德布姆的阵亡通知书后，才拿来裁纸刀裁开。  
莱昂纳德寄给阿尔伯特的信没有往日给兄弟的一般大半全是闲言碎语，他的措辞谨慎明白，字字指向阿尔伯特诱奸他的母亲。他在信的最后说明永远不会再回到锈湖。  
在这封信里阿尔伯特看到了自己往昔的生活，回忆起美丽的吉普赛女郎艾达，教导他炼金工艺的父亲，默默无闻的母亲和他的哥哥姐姐。他们如今都已经死去多年，留他一个人在世上看管他们的儿女。他把信件装回信封里，塞入上衣口袋。

他已步入暮年，比家族中任何一个人活得要长。他的步调逐渐迟缓，研钵的手变得颤抖，有时他会梦到自己把弗兰克推下井底，逼死艾玛，杀死塞缪尔和艾达，然后惊醒，发现泪水淌满脸颊。在一次意外中他点燃了硫化物，引发了爆炸。弗兰克冲进炼金室，扑熄操作台上的火焰之后，把他半抱起来向外拖。慌乱之间他的软呢帽子掉了下来，他下意识遮住额头上的胎记，而弗兰克把他抱出炼金室后摸摸他遮住脸的手，把他的手攥在手里。阿尔伯特的额头撞伤了，露丝拿来酒精给他擦拭，他疼得瑟缩起来。弗兰克去找医生，而他只想呕吐，经过医生的检查，是爆炸后的碰撞造成了脑震荡。他卧病在床，做了许多怪梦，梦里弗兰克扼住他的脖子。奄奄一息时，他的脑海中浮现过一个念头。是夏天，他想。他熬过了人生中最后一个盛夏。

阿尔伯特死在五年后的冬天。天还没开始回暖，飘着零星的雪花。露丝从外面回来，抱着两只面包，摘下黑色的厚外套挂在衣架上。弗兰克坐在客厅的沙发上抽烟。  
“怎么了？”她问。  
“舅舅去世了。”弗兰克答。

他戴着一顶帽子，神态安详，仿佛只是沉睡。露丝抱了抱他，把她红头发的脑瓜靠在他寂静无声的胸前，轻轻地叫了一声父亲。他和范德布姆家族埋在一起，他们把他葬在了艾达的坟墓之后，距她不远不近。  
他的逝世像是一场秋日的早雪，随着雪化开就没了痕迹。早在很久之前，他的脚步就没有了声音，房子就开始淡化他的痕迹，仿佛他已经死了很久，只是在那个冬天，死神才想起来他把阿尔伯特落在这栋寂寞的房子里，于是出现把他带走。

弗兰克·范德布姆做好自己也死在这里的打算，在阿尔伯特坟墓的附近规划出一小块地方做他死后的栖身之所。一个晚上露丝敲开他的房间，要带他去炼金室。那间炼金室自从阿尔伯特离开就已经尘封，弗兰克计划把它以一百镑卖掉，再便宜一点也无所谓。战前阿尔伯特花了二百基尼买了下来，这里曾是他们第二个家园。  
露丝带了一支院子里松土的铲子，让弗兰克一度以为她要去掘开阿尔伯特的坟墓。她熟稔地在炼金室的地板上四处踩踏着，那双黑皮鞋像是两只灵敏的耗子东躲西藏。阿尔伯特的炼金室下藏着一间地下室，露丝不由分说跳了下去。弗兰克已经过了能跳进地下室的年纪，顺着挖出的梯子，一步步下到地下室。  
露丝手里抓着一只粗陋的烛台，智慧的绿眼睛扫视地下室的每一面墙壁。这里藏着阿尔伯特此生最大的秘密，多少日夜他的身体藏在此处，在墙壁上写画着，他的巨大身影就投在这里的地上。他在这里建造出管道和生育搭建的机器，此时这台机器向他的后代展露它宏伟的身躯。  
弗兰克听见自己说：“我该怎么做？”  
露丝指着墙上阿尔伯特的笔迹，趁着烛火眯着眼细细读着。她低沉的嗓音像是牧师诵读神谕，像是巫师呼唤魂灵：“女人的卵子，男人的精液，放在漏斗中，流向哲学之卵。得到新生。”

1940年秋，战火席卷了英国大半城市，这场战争波及了每个人，莱昂纳德不再经营钟表匠的活计，关上了开在伦敦的钟表商店。他搬到伦敦的乡下，决定在这里开始他的晚年生活。九月的一个周六，他结束了一天的活计，正躺在摇椅上听留声机里的音乐。这时有人敲门，敲门的是个金发的瘦小女孩，她穿着一条宽大的黄色与绿色的格子长裙，在晚间的秋风里瑟瑟发抖。  
莱昂纳德一眼认出她来，他并不知道她的名字，可他知道这个孩子姓范德布姆。他让她进门，为她披上披肩。孩子递出一封皱巴巴的没贴邮票的信，信件出于露丝的手笔。  
他把信放在书桌上，给她喝热可可。孩子的小手握紧白瓷杯汲取温暖，她湛蓝色的双眼在烛火的映衬下闪闪发亮。  
“你叫什么名字？”莱昂纳德问她。  
“劳拉，劳拉·范德布姆。”  
“你来自哪里？”  
“我来自锈湖。”

**Author's Note:**

> 这是我第一次在AO3发文。


End file.
